


Invader Judy

by Latras



Category: Invader Zim, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latras/pseuds/Latras
Summary: Judy is an Invader, an elite soldier of an alien empire. Nick is a conspiracy theorist on the planet Earth. They will clash when she is sent to conquer his planet.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Invader Judy

Invader Judy  
A Crack Fic Crossover

Chapter 1, The Nightmare Begins

Bunnyburrow, the capital planet of the galaxy-spanning Lapine Empire. The beating heart of an administrative machine that never stopped working. And today, it was more than that.

Thousands of ships clogged the planet's docking ring, and the flash of teleporters could be seen from the surface. Rabbits of all sizes and heights were forming into a single line, all  
marching toward a massive convention hall. A floating giant screen displayed the image of an announcer. 

"WELCOME. BRAVE LAPINE SOLDIERS, TO BUNNYBURROW. PLEASE PROCEED TO THE DOCKING RING AND TAKE THE COMPLIMENTARY TELEPORTERS TO THE SURFACE."

Guards with x-ray tablets surveyed the line as they marched, making sure no contraband was present.

"BE SURE TO VISIT THE GIFT SHOP FOR ALL KINDS OF CHEAP, USELESS STUFF. IF YOU ARE HERE FOR THE GREAT ASSIGNING, PLEASE REMEMBER WHERE YOU PARKED, AND PROCEED TO THE MAIN CONVENTION HALL."

The building was full of them, thousands all facing towards a center podium where a few hand-picked soldiers were standing.

The Invaders.

The most elite soldiers the Lapin army had. Selected for the most dangerous mission that could be done.

The loudspeakers crackled, and the voice of the announcer blared through the packed streets.

"NOW, PLEASE WIGGLE YOUR EARS IN SALUTE TO YOUR ALL KNOWING, ALL POWERFUL LEADERS, THE ALMIGHTYYYYYYY TALLEST!"

A platform began to descend from the ceiling, at the same time dozens of small floating metal balls flew to different locations around the room. Their purpose was then revealed, as they started shooting lasers around the room. The crowd cheered, enjoying the light show.

The platform continued to descend, its occupants now visible. Two tall rabbits, each the exact same height, and wearing the same uniform. One with red fur, one with purple. Every rabbit knew them as the tallest, but only they knew each other as Bonnie and Stu.

They slowly waved at the crowd, and the red tallest leaned over to speak to her purple comrade.

"See, I told you they'd like the lasers."

Stu looked annoyed.

"Everything's lasers with you. I'm telling you, smoke machines are what the people reaAAAH!"

He was cut off by a laser beam hitting his eye directly. Bonnie smirked and continued waving.

"Thank you, thank you."

The platform stopped its descent, hovering over the pedestal where the invaders were standing.

“Welcome! Welcome to the great assigning!”

A massive screen behind the two tallest lit up with a map of the galaxy, a line cutting through it.

Bonnie spoke.

“You are the finest examples of training the Lapine military has to offer. Good for you. Behind us, however, are the ones that have been picked for one of the most important roles in Operation Impending Doom 2!”

Stu interjected. 

“You should’ve tried harder!”

Bonnie nodded, and continued.

“These superior soldiers-”

She was interrupted again by Stu.

“Not quite as superior as us, of course.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

“Duh. These not quite equal to us but still superior soldiers will each be assigned to an enemy planet. There, they will blend in with the hideous native lifeforms-”

Stu took the stage.

“All while gathering intelligence and making them vulnerable to our big, spaceship, uh, gang…”

“The armada?”

“Yes, the armada. Now, let the assigning, begin!”

An airhorn sounded somewhere within the building.

“Step forward, invader Terry!”

A rabbit from the ring climbed up onto the platform.

Stu looked impressed.

“Ah, you seem to have grown since last we met. You’ve been assigned to planet Blorch, home of the slaughtering rat people.”

An image of Invader Terry being surrounded by giant rabid rats appeared onscreen. Terry looked terrified, and all he could manage to say in a small voice was “Why would you draw that?”

Bonnie smiled.

“However, due to your increased height, we’ve chosen to assign you to planet Vort, home of the universe’s most comfortable couch.”

Terry pumped his fist and eagerly took the data pad from Bonnie.

“Now, Invader Angelica!”

Stu and Bonnie gasped as a rabbit almost as tall as them stood on the platform.

Meanwhile, far above them, a small craft was barreling towards the docking ring. If one was tuned to the docking radio frequency, they could hear a small voice shouting as loud as it could.

“COMING THROUGH! MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT! INVADER COMING THROUGH! GET OUTTA THE WAY!”

The miniscule ship wedged its way between two larger craft.

Back on the planted, the assigning was wrapping up. The last invader, Invader Cotton, was miniscule. As she stepped up, Bonnie and Stu sighed.

“Now that’s just sad.”

Stu cupped his paw around his mouth and leaned down.

“Could you get any smaller?”

Bonnie clicked the slideshow remote in her hand, going back to the picture of Blorch, now with Cotton instead of Terry.

“You’ll be assigned to Blorch, home of the slaughtering rat people.”

Cotton’s eyes welled up with tears.

Bonnie and Stu straightened back up.

“Thus concludes the great assigning! Help yourselves to some nachos, and we’ll see you at the equipment room.”

“Yes! Gorge yourselv-”

The pair were cut off by a shout from the crowd.

“WAIT!”

The tallest immediately recognized the shout.

“That voice…”

“Nooooo…”

“It, it can’t be…”

The rabbit that had shouted climbed onstage, drawing a simultaneous gasp from the tallest.

“Judy?”

Invader Judy stood next to Invader Cotton, she was easily a few inches shorter.

“I apologize for being late, my tallest. I couldn't find my invitation. You were lucky I got here at all.”

Bonnie facepalmed, and Stu addressed the short Invader.

“You weren’t invited, Judy. Weren’t you exiled to Bugburgia? Shouldn’t you be, frying something?”

Judy smirked.

“Oh yes, but I quit when I found out about this.”

Bonnie stared in disbelief.

“You quit, being banished?”

Bonnie’s eyebrows furrowed.

“The assigning is over, Judy. 

Judy looked shocked.

“But you can’t have an invasion without me! I was in Operation Impending Doom One! Don’t you remember?”

“Oh yes, we remember.”

Giving Judy a command position seemed like a good idea at first. She was motivated and fiercely loyal, but her enthusiasm had proved costly when she got excited and launched the attack while she was still on BunnyBurrow. The tallest still remembered that day.

Alarms sounded throughout the city, and soldiers rushed to their ships. A small cruiser warmed up its engines, but before it could take off it was crushed beneath the feet of a giant mech. Inside the control pod, Judy laughed maniacally. Her subordinates looked nervous.

“But ma’am, we’re still on our own planet!”

Judy snapped.

“SILENCE! You! Twist those knobs, twist them! AND YOU! Pull some levers, pull some levers!”

Not wanting to actively disobey their commander, the rabbits twisted knobs and pulled levers, making the giant robot continue its rampage through the capital. All while two tall rabbits watched from a skyscraper.

Back in the present, Judy seemed not to realize her mistake.

“I put the fires out.”

“You made them worse.” Bonnie said, exasperated.

“Worse, or better?”

Stu sighed.

“Besides, no invader has ever been so small. You’re very small, Judy. You’re a tiny thing…”

Judy looked distressed.

“But, Invader’s blood marches through my veins, like giant, radioactive rubber pants! The pants command me, do not ignore my veins!”

Judy held out her arms, displaying her veins.

Bonnie and Stu stared at each other, dumbfounded.

“Uh, as a show of gratitude for your previous service...”

Bonnie reached in a pocket.

“Here’s a sandwich.”

“But-”

Thinking it was over, Bonnie and Stu waved to the crowd.

“Thanks for coming everyb-”

“Wait! WAIT!”

Stu looked down at Judy.

“What? You got your sandwich.”

Judy pleaded.

“My tallest, I only ask for a chance to prove I can be an invader.”

She held out her paws.

“Gimmie!”

Bonnie looked at Stu.

“Hold on, I have a plan.”

“We see now that you are truly deserving.”

“Yes. Yes I am.”

Bonnie continued.

“You will be sent to a planet so mysterious, nobody has even heard of it.”

Stu seemed to catch on.

“Er, yes! And those who have heard of it dare not speak its name.”

Judy looked perplexed.

“What’s its name”

Stu replied smugly.

“Oh I dare not speak it.”

Judy nodded.

“Where is it?”

Bonnie wasn’t prepared for that.

“Ummmm…”

She moved to the display behind her. She traced the line that indicated the path of the armada, going all the way past the screen to a sticky note taped to the edge with a drawing of a planet next to a question mark on it.

“Here.”

Any other rabbit would be skeptical, but Judy was ecstatic.

“A secret mission..”

“Happy now?”

“Yeeees.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes and returned to the stage.

“Invaders! Report to the equipment hall. Oh! And remember-”

She whispered “lasers” into a small communication device, sending a beam into Stu’s eye.

“The universe is ours for the taking! Soon, every race will serve the Lapine Empire!”

Millions of light years away, a young fox sat atop his home’s roof. His complicated receiving dish hummed, and a pair of headphones on his head suddenly burst out in noise. He took them off, and looked up into the night sky.

“They’re coming…”


End file.
